


Lady Arya Says Her Piece

by TeamGwenee



Series: The Lady's Betrothal [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Arya lets her feelings on Brienne's marriage known.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: The Lady's Betrothal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Lady Arya Says Her Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to The Kingslayer's Word.

“Are they forcing you?” Arya demanded, hair a tangle and grey eyes burning fiercely. The hems of her dress were muddied from the courtyards, dusty and dirtied. Her nails were black and her face smeared.

“Forcing me into what?” Brienne asked helplessly.

“Marrying _him_ ,” Arya explained shortly. It was the only possible reason. Her travels with the Kingslayer had caused her to accept there was some redeem-ability in the Kingslayer, but why would a Brienne; the best of all women, want to marry him, or marry at all? She had no fathers or brothers pushing her hand, betrothing her to a warty old man for a chunk of land and trade routes South. 

There had been no discussion of a match for Arya yet, but it was coming. It was always coming. How could a woman with independence and freedom truly, willingly, throw it all away?

She put that very question to Brienne.

“Arya,” Brienne said carefully, “I can see why marriage is abhorrent to you. And the matches you describe, they truly are reprehensible. But Jaime, I do not think I am giving up my freedom and independence to be with him. He gave me a Valyrian steel sword, and not so I could slice his beef. We are equals. We are friends. And, we love each other.”

Arya’s lips were pinched, but she nodded her head graciously nonetheless. “Very well,” she said solemnly. “I give you my blessing, _if,”_ she added sternly. “That if a time comes when I find myself forced to flee from a repugnant match, you will hide me in Casterly Rock.” She stuck out her hand. “Deal?”

Brienne took Arya’s hand and squeezed it firmly. “Deal.”


End file.
